


[Fanvid] AdamSquared || Or Nah?

by TheBlazingOptimist



Category: WhatCulture RPF
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, My First Fanvid, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazingOptimist/pseuds/TheBlazingOptimist
Summary: Whipped this up in MovieMaker. Follows the plot of the song, with shifting perspectives of both guys. See notes for details.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Song:** "Or Nah" Nightcore by Zen-Kun (originally by SoMo)  
>  **Fandom:** WhatCulture  
>  **Relationship:** AdamSquared (Adam Blampied/Adam Pacitti)


End file.
